


Особенная вулканская магия

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Как бы Тони не возражал, но противиться низкому голосу, в котором читались командирские нотки, не смог. Пытался — и не мог. Под острым взглядом Стива развязал пояс халата, позволив шёлку проскользить по телу медленной ласкающей волной.





	Особенная вулканская магия

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Этот фик написан благодаря поддержке и по заказу Сириэль Тхаано, и если вам понравится фик, то вы знаете, кого нужно благодарить в первую очередь.  
> Также напоминаю, что получить что-то эксклюзивное и горячее моего авторства можно через обсуждение в личке.
> 
> Предупреждения: элементы light-БДСМ (связывание, контроль движений), всепоглощающая любовная любовь

— Я не бросаю слов на ветер, Тони.

Лежавшая на кровати белая верёвка, свёрнутая аккуратными петлями, не давала усомниться в честности слов Стива. Тони с опаской посматривал на неё, чуть заметно встряхивая кистями рук, на которых уже сейчас чувствовалось синтетическое волокно. Стив, по-домашнему уютный, родной и милый, сосредоточенно обустраивал на кровати что-то вроде сексуально-пыточного гнезда. Тони хотел было возмутиться, когда рассчитал расстояние от подушки у изголовья до той, что Стив планировал положить ему под бёдра, потому что он точно не был настолько коротышкой, но промолчал.

Стив закончил приготовления, поднял голову и посмотрел Тони в глаза. Мягкая улыбка казалась пугающей на сосредоточенном лице, и Тони неосознанно потёр грудь под тем местом, где когда-то был реактор. Стив потянулся к верёвке, поддел пластиковую перетяжку упаковки, и та поддалась, как бумажная. Тони долго выдохнул, пытаясь не присвистнуть от восхищения. К силе Стива за столько лет он привык, но потаённая страсть к мощи, которую тот иногда играючи демонстрировал, заводила с полуоборота.

— Ложись, — то ли велел, то ли попросил Стив. По тону было не понять.

— Это всегда в тебе было или двадцать первый век помог раскрыться твоей внутренней богине? А, стоп. Внутренняя богиня полагается мне.

— Тони…

Стив чуть наклонил голову, чтобы спрятать там усталую улыбку, которая против воли появлялась на его лице всегда, когда он одновременно хотел рассмеяться и негодовал из-за неуместных шуток.

— Пожалуйста, разденься и ложись в кровать.

— Доминатор из тебя так себе.

Теперь Стив не путался в чувствах и засмеялся открыто. Тони полюбовался лучистыми морщинками, расходившимися от его глаз, и разозлился на себя за это. Слишком часто при взгляде на Стива он начинал вести себя, как сопливый фанат в пубертате.

— Тони?

Как бы Тони не возражал, но противиться низкому голосу, в котором читались командирские нотки, не смог. Пытался — и не мог. Под острым взглядом Стива развязал пояс халата, позволив шёлку проскользить по телу медленной ласкающей волной. Стив не двигался, наблюдая за раздеванием, и Тони специально красовался. Не подавая вида, он искоса наблюдал за тем, как Стив провожает каждое движение учащавшимися выдохами и внимательным взглядом. Сам при этом даже не подумал раздеться.

Стриптиз не затянулся. После душа на Тони было слишком мало одежды. Он порадовался неожиданному решению надеть бельё, хотя в опасной близости Стива оно словно самоуничтожалось. Тони тянул время, лениво скользя большими пальцами под резинкой трусов, чуть оттягивая, и делал вид, что о чём-то задумался. Стив не торопил, хотя Тони видел, как сильно ему не терпелось.

Время шло, Стив закипал, а Тони наслаждался его откровенным желанием. В итоге, не произнеся ни слова, Стив подошёл к нему и в одно движение порвал эластичную ткань в клочья.

— Не дрова, но тоже производит впечатление, — присвистнул Тони, провожая клочки взглядом. Подростковое фанатение вышло на новый виток.

Стив обошёл его, прижался сзади и обхватил руками за плечи и грудь. Он шумно дышал Тони в затылок, от чего ещё чуть влажные волосы становились дыбом. Тони откинулся на мощную грудь, положил голову на плечо Стиву, и тот проследил линию его челюсти от уха до подбородка, обводя губами контуры эспаньолки. Тони размяк, прикрыл глаза и отдался нежным поглаживаниям. Стив скользил ладонями по груди, обходя белевший в центре шрам, спускался под рёбра, снова вёл руки вверх, нежно дразнил соски. Тони пытался вплавиться в него, чувствуя нечеловеческий жар, опалявший даже через одежду. Он завёл руки назад и сжал ладони на ягодицах Стива.

— Как по мне, ты слишком одет.

— Но и не я сегодня главное блюдо вечера.

— Роджерс, — Тони раскатисто взрыкнул на обеих “р”, а Стив наградил его смешком в ухо, отчего волосы на теле встали дыбом.

— Идём-ка.

Тони готов был поклясться, что Стив в курсе, какое впечатление производит его сила, потому что демонстрировал её с пугавшей лёгкостью — и нарочитостью. Он подхватил Тони на руки, несмотря на вялый протест, отнёс с кровати и уложил на неё, устроив голову и бёдра на подложенных до этого подушках.

— Ты мне позволишь?.. — Стив не успел договорить, как Тони уже вытянул вверх руки.

Стив сложил верёвку вдвое, пропустил через металлические рейки изголовья, а концы стянул вокруг запястий Тони мягкими петлями. Мягкими, но упругими и плотными, обвившими с нужной тугостью, не причинявшей боли и вреда. Закончив с руками, Стив снова протянул концы через рейки и связал хитрым узлом, который Тони, запрокинувший голову и следивший за ним, не успел как следует рассмотреть.

— Разве мы не должны перед этим подписать какой-то контракт? Я точно знаю, что должны. Так вот, я требую запрета на то, чтобы ты был так сексуален.

— Если ты не замолчишь, я завяжу тебе рот, — пообещал Стив.

— Я знаю способ лучше, — Тони сопроводил пошлый намёк поигрыванием брови и расплылся в улыбке. — Можешь просто впихнуть туда свой огромный член, а то я со вчерашнего вечера ничего не ел. Мне бы не помешало немного белка.

— Чёрт тебя… Тони!

Наблюдать за тем, как Стив пытается обуздать демонов, было бесценно. Тони не мог отвести глаз от того, как он вытянулся в струну, крепко сжал кулаки и пытался передышать сжигавшее изнутри возбуждение. Это зрелище всегда было особенным, сладким и острым одновременно. Тони несказанно гордился собой за то, что мог делать со Стивом одним только ртом — в любом смысле.

Но Стив не сдался под напором, поднял голову и посмотрел Тони в глаза, глуша вспыхнувший во взгляде огонь. Они гипнотизировали друг друга несколько томительных секунд, пока Стив не очнулся и не отошёл к оставленной в кресле одежде. По-солдатски быстро — и от этого не менее горячо — он разделся, не давая Тони почти ничего рассмотреть. Чуть порывшись в неаккуратной куче, Стив вытянул из своих джинсов носовой платок, взмахом руки расправил его, и Тони поразился, насколько он велик. Стив по привычке всегда носил с собой платок, хотя без проблем пользовался обычными бумажными салфетками, если возникала надобность. Пусть его здоровье и не давало шансов обыденной простуде, платок всегда был с ним.

— Чист, как совесть нации? — хмыкнул Тони, когда Стив вернулся к кровати.

— В отличие от моих мыслей, — вернул подачу Стив. Эти слова были так внезапны, что Тони удивлённо заморгал. Иногда Стив выдавал что-то настолько грязное и жаркое, что слышать это от него было невероятно.

Воспользовавшись замешательством, Стив скрутил платок в жгут и приложил широкую среднюю часть ко рту Тони, просунув между губ. Сопротивляться со связанными руками было невозможно, но Тони и пытался только для вида. Стив приподнял его голову, завязал концы платка на затылке и проверил тугость, просунув под тканью палец.

— Нормально?

Тони хотел было ответить, что вся эта ситуация странна до невозможности, но вместо слов получилось только нелепое мычание. Пришлось замолчать, чтобы не ставить себя в смешное положение, которое наносило больше ран эго, чем всерьёз причиняло неудобства.

— В этом есть только один минус, — признался Стив, вытянувшись над Тони в полный рост и закрыв плечами весь мир. — Я не смогу тебя поцеловать.

Он со вздохом наклонился, потёрся носом о висок Тони и прошептал на ухо:

— А так хочется.

Тони дёрнулся под ним. Верёвка туго натянулась, заставив замереть, а Стив, коварно ухмыльнувшись, лизнул нижнюю губу Тони и мягко потянул зубами.

— Вот поэтому мы и используем верёвку. Иногда у тебя слишком много рук и слишком много слов. Тяжело сосредоточиться на том, чтобы насладиться друг другом. Ты очень нетерпеливый.

И, хотя последние слова прозвучали, как комплимент, Тони ради принципа безмолвно возмутился. Возражения, основанные на том, что Стив слишком горяч, чтобы не хотеть его мять и тискать, погасил кляп. Тони постарался выразить всё глазами, но в ответ заслужил только довольную улыбку и шальной огонь во взгляде.

Выпрямившись, Стив встал у края кровати и посмотрел сверху вниз на Тони, который будто наяву осязал движение взгляда по телу.

— Не могу поверить, что ты не болтаешь и не суетишься, — слишком уж ликующе сказал Стив. Тони закатил глаза, демонстрируя искусство фейспалма без рук, которым владел в совершенстве — впрочем, как и всем. Стив хмыкнул. — Спасибо, что напомнил. В следующий раз я завяжу тебе ещё и глаза.

Тони хотел было продемонстрировать ещё что-нибудь из неиссякаемого арсенала гримас, но забыл, что именно. От обещания следующего раза кровь неожиданно закипела. Стив внимательно наблюдал за ним, поэтому тихий восторженный выдох, который против воли вырвался у Тони из груди, от него не укрылся.

Стало ещё жарче. Тони чуть поёрзал бёдрами по подушке, а Стив, проскользив взглядом словно бархатной кистью по телу, сосредоточился на том, как член Тони коснулся головкой живота.

— Если бы только ты знал, мистер Старк, насколько горяч и прекрасен, — вздохнул Стив. — Жаль, ты не можешь посмотреть на себя моими глазами.

Он чуть помолчал, наслаждаясь ёрзаньем Тони под жадным взглядом, и продолжил:

— Однажды я нарисую тебя таким: готовым и связанным, и очень возбуждённым. Возможно, на какой-нибудь картинке около твоего рта будет мой член.

Тони выгнулся на подушках и беззвучно завыл, с силой зажмуривая глаза. Только сейчас он в полной мере осознал, насколько обездвижен — и возбуждён от этого ещё сильнее. Каждое слово Стива словно било прямиком в пах, заставляя член дёргаться.

— А на другой ты будешь на моём члене.

Тони снова рванулся, уже зная бесплотность этих попыток, а Стив наблюдал за ним сверху и наслаждался каждой секундой демонстрируемого нетерпения. Он устроился на кровати чуть сбоку от правого бедра Тони, потянул его ногу вверх, а потом устроил на своём плече, чуть прижавшись щекой к щиколотке. Медленно погладив бедро ладонью, Стив положил её на член Тони, прижав к животу и тут же обхватил пальцами. Туго, но недостаточно.

Тони взвыл через кляп, снова дёрнулся, пытаясь двинуть бёдрами в крепкой хватке, но не смог. Из глаз катились слёзы, верёвка туго обхватила напряжённые запястья, и пришлось расслабиться, чтобы уменьшить натяжение. Тони глубоко дышал, смаргивая набегавшие слёзы, а Стив ласково гладил по бедру правой рукой, левую продолжая сжимать вокруг члена. Тони пытался сказать что-то, бормотал невнятно в уже промокшую от слюны ткань, а Стив лишь слушал и улыбался, не пытаясь разобраться в мешанине звуков. Волей неволей, но Тони успокоился и позволил продолжать мучить себя.

Стив поцеловал его щиколотку, прихватил губами выступавшую косточку и чуть пососал, заставив Тони снова тихо взвыть. Новый приступ нетерпения и желания был коротким, и вскоре Тони снова обмяк, позволяя творить с собой всё, что Роджерсу хотелось. А хотелось ему, казалось, только издеваться над выдержкой Тони.

Стив провёл средним пальцем правой руки вниз от мошонки по промежности, едва наметив нажим посильнее на простате, но Тони уже не мог ответить на это. Он лишь часто дышал и грыз перетянувший рот платок. Глаза закатывались сами собой, хотя сосредоточенный вид Стива, наблюдавшего за своей рукой, так и притягивал внимание. Но любопытство сдавалось реакции тела.

Стив прижался подушечкой пальца к сжатой дырке, потёр её и чуть надавил, лишь намечая движение внутрь, чтобы не причинить боли. Тони часто дышал через рот и нос попеременно, мысленно умоляя взять его без изматывающих прелюдий. Член согласно дёргался от каждого касания, на головке собрались капли смазки, а Стив то быстро похлопывал пальцем по поддающимся мышцам, то обводил по кругу, больше щекоча, чем лаская.

Тони вертелся под ним, дёргал руками в отчаянной попытке освободиться и потрогать себя или Стива, подарить себе пару резких рывков кулаком по члену, чтобы выплеснуть переполнявшее возбуждение, но тщетно. Стив продолжал дразнить, не давая ничего сверх будоражащих прикосновений, и Тони едва не плакал от осознания собственной скованности.

Наигравшись, Стив отпустил член, дотянулся до смазки, предусмотрительно брошенной в центр кровати в начале вечера пыток, и выдавил немного себе на пальцы. Тони следил за приготовлениями и дёргал ногой, лежавшей на плече Стива, поторапливая, но снова и снова впустую. Стив сосредоточенно смотрел на его пах, на приподнятый зад с чуть разведёнными ягодицами, и кусал нижнюю губу, после чего та наливалась краснотой. Тони прошибла волна дрожи, снова отдавшейся в паху, настолько Стив сейчас был искушающе прекрасен.

Глаза потемнели, взгляд стал томным и тяжёлым, и Тони ощутил себя более, чем обнажённым под ним. Он замер, глядя Стиву в глаза, а тот, слишком хорошо изучив его тело, не глядя коснулся ровно центра чуть приоткрывшегося ануса. Тони расслабился, пуская палец внутрь, а потом в отместку за мучения сжал в себе так плотно, что заставил Стива изумлённо выдохнуть.

— Если ты так сделаешь с моим членом, то всё закончится слишком быстро, — признался тот, глядя на Тони с нескрываемым восхищением.

Тони сдавленно зарычал, хотя звук этот больше походил на рыдание, позволил пальцу скользить в себе без препятствий. Стив сознательно не касался простаты, лишь водил пальцем по кругу, растягивая мышцы, и Тони был несказанно за это благодарен. Кончить только с пальцем в заднице было бы выстрелом вхолостую.

Стив снова прижался щекой к его щиколотке, изредка целуя, и из-за этого у Тони поджимались пальцы. Он старался не дёргаться, заставлял себя дышать реже и глубже, чтобы немного очистить затуманенный желанием разум. Стив мягко сжимал член, меняя темп, трахал уже тремя пальцами, и делал это, плотно зажмурившись. Тони замечал каждое изменение на его лице, каждую реакцию на то, как отзывалось тело, истомлённое долгим ожиданием. Он изредка, заставляя Стива удивлённо округлять рот, сжимал пальцы в себе, демонстрируя то, как мастерски владел телом, но снова расслаблялся, отдаваясь ритмичным движениям.

Наконец, Стив отпустил его, придержав под коленом ногу, когда опускал на кровать. Тони следил за каждым движением, уже мечтая о том, чтобы умолять взять его, но вместо уже привычного мычания и рыков издавал только долгие стоны и что-то мурлыкающее. Стив встречал каждый звук улыбкой, становившейся шире в ответ на следующее мурчание.

Устроившись между разведённых ног, Стив подтянул задницу Тони себе на бёдра, выправил член, положив рядом с его истомлённым, тёмным и напряжённым членом Тони, и плотно прижал их ладонью. Тони чуть изогнулся, посмотрел вниз и тут же снова вытянулся на подушках, едва увидев головку члена Стива почти возле пупка. Стив смотрел туда же, будто не верил тому, как глубоко смог бы проникнуть, смотрел и кусал губы, едва сдерживая дрожь. Она передавалась через его руку обоим, Тони пытался толкать в лежавшую на члене ладонь, но тщетно.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, — вдруг произнёс Стив и посмотрел Тони в глаза.

Это было невыносимо. Грудь разрывали ответные признания, Тони отчаянно тянулся к Стиву, чтобы ощутить его, чтобы стиснуть в объятиях. Он хотел вслух прокричать, что тоже любит, отдаваясь их близости полностью, но вместо этого бился в спутавшей запястья верёвке, как птица в силках. Стив ласково гладил его по бокам и бёдрам, шептал что-то, пытаясь успокоить, и Тони преодолел невыносимый жар, что затопил его, с готовностью вытянулся перед Стивом, отдаваясь ему.

Стив послал ободряющую улыбку, придержал под ягодицей, легко удерживая одной рукой, и прижался головкой к раскрытой дырке. Тони чуть заметно покачивался на весу, член скользил между ягодиц, а Стив не отводил глаз от того, как соприкасались их тела.

— Очень сильно люблю тебя, — прошептал он, снова посмотрев Тони в лицо. Тот постарался передать ответную силу чувств одним только взглядом — и добился этого. На лице Стива расцвела счастливая улыбка.

Наконец, не выдержав мучений обоих, Стив толкнулся внутрь, и Тони сжался вокруг члена, полностью оказавшегося внутри. На пару секунд они замерли, заново привыкая друг к другу, а после Стив отпустил бёдра Тони, переместился, не выпуская его из рук, и оказался сверху.

Он накрыл Тони от головы до ног своим телом, просунул руку под плечо, обхватил пальцами затылок и заставил смотреть только на него. Правой рукой Стив продолжал держать Тони под ягодицами, лёгкими шлепками подталкивая скользить по члену.

Они были невыносимо близко друг к другу, глаза в глаза. Тони слышал сбивчивый шёпот Стива, который тот глушил то в его шее, то в щеке, то зарываясь носом в волосы на виске. Тони ловил и впитывал их всем телом. Органы чувств не справлялись. Слова Стива он слышал бирюзовым цветом или видел бледно-синей музыкой, и пытался ответить тем же, но слова гасли в кляпе.

Стив поласкал пальцами его затылок, заставив вскинуться в острой вспышке возбуждения, а потом развязал концы платка. Секундная передышка позволила Тони лишь облизать губы, а после Стив прижался к ним своими, тихо бормоча что-то в поцелуй. Они скользили друг по другу, ритмично двигаясь навстречу телами и языками. Прижимались так плотно, что изредка скрипела взмокшая кожа, а член Тони, зажатый между ними, вздрагивал от подступавшего оргазма. Близость всё длилась и длилась, нетерпение уже не подстёгивало, и Тони плавно качался под толчками Стива. Он чувствовал распиравшую изнутри полноту, мягкое давление на простату. Удовольствие накатывало лёгкими волнами, а не разрушающим цунами, как бывало, когда Стив прицельно терзал его под верным углом, заставляя кончать в считанные минуты под свирепым натиском.

Сейчас оба перестали торопиться, и Тони в полной мере оценил предусмотрительность Стива, лишившего его второго главного оружия — рук. Тони только принимал: ласки и поцелуи, медленные толчки члена, скольжение языка во рту. Тони плавился под горячим телом, стискивал бёдра вокруг бёдер Стива, чтобы ощутить его близость, но не понукая, как обычно.

Стив постепенно наращивал темп. Тони чувствовал, как по его телу всё чаще проходит дрожь, но уже не готов был так просто выпустить Стива из себя и их постели. Он позволял трахать свой рот языком, повторяя этим движения бёдер, подавался и ластился навстречу, встречая член мягкими тисками тела, и хотел, чтобы эта ночь никогда не кончалась.

Стив вдруг остановился, оторвался от губ Тони и посмотрел в глаза.

— Поэтому я не хотел, чтобы ты сегодня пускал в ход руки. Ты очень нетерпеливый, и заражаешь тем же меня.

Тони устал поражаться тому, как Стив улавливал его состояние, словно телепатически считывал мысли через прикосновения. Он только улыбнулся, быстро скользя взглядом по распаренному, румяному лицу Стива, горящим глазам и распухшим губам, и кивнул.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал он, будто слыша чужой голос, слишком хриплый и низкий.

Стив счастливо прикрыл глаза, стиснул Тони, вжав в себя до нехватки воздуха, и сорвался, позволяя телу двигаться без контроля разума. Толчки становились быстрее и глубже, головка била в простату, член при движении внутрь плотно прижимался к ней. Тони, не сдержавшись, застонал в полный голос, чувствуя, что срывается в оргазм.

Удовольствие было нетерпеливым, но долгим, густо затапливало с головой, лишая зрения и слуха. В тёмной тишине, что окутала разум, Тони чувствовал только сладость, но не вкусом, а всеми чувствами сразу. Сладко. Сладко, жарко и сводяще с ума хорошо. Он не понимал, как бьётся под последними рывками бёдер Стива, не слышал сбившегося дыхания. Лишь тяжесть, с которой Стив обрушился на него в оргазме, чуть отрезвила. Тони открыл глаза в тот момент, когда он, изумлённо округлив губы, смотрел так, будто видя Тони, ему становилось одновременно и легче, и жарче в накатившем удовольствии. Тони наблюдал за тем, как менялось лицо Стива, пока он проходил от первой секунды до пика, а потом расслабился в послевкусии, переживая последние сполохи, и не мог насмотреться.

Наконец, Стив, не сдержавшись, навалился на него нечеловечески горячей массой, хрипло дышал, пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок, и не мог двинуться, хотя Тони стало некомфортно. Но Стив оставался собой до конца, и, ещё чуть вздрагивая, откатился на бок. Он собственнически устроил ладонь на груди Тони, накрыв шрам от реактора, впился пальцами в кожу, словно оставляя тавро, и на пару минут провалился в себя.

Тони ждал, хотя на смену удовольствию пришла боль в запястьях и судороги от сведённых рук. Он поёрзал, пытаясь облегчить натяжение, и в этот момент Стив открыл глаза. Тони ослепило от боли, вспыхнувшей в них.

— Прости, — выдавил Стив, вытягиваясь к изголовью, и распутал узлы, чтобы потом бережно помочь вытянуть вдоль тела затёкшие руки. — Прости, прости, родной.

Он целовал Тони в плечо, одновременно массируя правое запястье, чтобы вернуть ему чувствительность и разогнать кровь, а потом дотянулся до левой руки и размял её. Руки, а за ними и всё тело казались сейчас Тони чужими. Он не мог как следует владеть собой после оргазма, попытался двинуть пальцами ног — и снова не получилось. Заставляя себя не пугаться, Тони лежал, чувствуя рядом дыхание Стива, продолжавшего гладить его. Волшебным образом там, где оказывались его руки, чувствительность возвращалась.

Тони на пробу подвигал руками, чуть согнул и выпрямил ноги в коленях. Всё было в порядке. Ослепляющая лёгкость ещё оставалась в теле и приносила чистейший восторг. Он повернулся, обнял Стива, уложив голову на плечо, и Стив стиснул его в объятиях, словно самое драгоценное сокровище, которое нельзя потерять. Они переплелись ногами, плотно прижались друг к другу и так замерли, совпадая дыханием, ставшим общим. Тони пытался сказать что-то, но слов не находилось, и он лишь крепче обнимал Стива, который понимал его через мысли.

— Я люблю тебя, Роджерс, — сказал Тони, с удивлением услышав в голосе всхлип, а потом понял, что влага на щеках уже не пот, а слёзы облегчения и счастья, которое невыносимо оказалось сдержать внутри.

Вместо ответа Стив только плотнее стиснул его, зарывшись лицом в шею, а Тони вдруг осознал, что магия чтения мыслей через кожу оказалась очень проста. Всем телом и кожей он осязал то, о чём думал Стив, и каждая его мысль была отражением мысли Тони. Под пальцами пульсом билось ответное "Я люблю тебя", и признаний громче было уже не нужно.


End file.
